Once Upon Another Dream
by Crying Princess
Summary: She sleeps at night and dreams are played to her so vividly. It was as if she was actually there. What happens when those dreams start to become even more vivid without her even being asleep? STORY ON HOLD!


a/n: Here's a sequal for all you fans of mine out there that like Legends. Hope you enjoy.

Once Upon Another Dream

March 6, 2005 Saturday

Dear Diary,

I can't believe that he asked me to the prom. I didn't want him to. I don't like him. To think of it, I haven't really liked anyone for a long time. I definitely can't hold onto a relationship. I don't know what's wrong. I just feel… I don't know. But Jason asked me out to the senior prom. My last prom before I graduate. I would really like to go with someone to the prom. In fact, that's what I've been thinking, 'Get someone for the prom Yuki!' But not him. I don't wanna hurt him by saying no. I guess I sort of like him. I think I'll sleep on it. I'll let you know my decision soon, huh?

Yukina

She shut the diary, and tucked it away in its hiding place. The place that no one ever looks. Escecially her nosy mom. Her mom finds every last one that she has hid, but she has taken extra precautions to this hiding place. And it wasn't even a very good hiding place, but at least no one had found it…yet. Where was this hiding place? In-between her two mattresses. It was tucked away just so that if you stuck your hand underneath you wouldn't be able to feel anything, so you wouldn't expect anything to be hidden there, right? That's why it was such a good hiding place. If her mom was to find this one she wouldn't know what to do. But she was 17. You think her mom would lend her some space and leave her alone. You know, some privacy. But that seemed like a lost cause. A cause that would never be found. Actually, she thought it pretty sad that she actually kept a dairy still, but she had no close friends to confide in. So this diary was her close friend.

She usually wasn't like this. She was very social, very outgoing. She had many friends that adored her, but she changed. When she was brought home from the hospital 4 years ago she changed. Her attitude towards things, her opinions, everything. She was much quieter and more to herself. She didn't won't to talk to anybody unless she was forced to. That's why she hated when teachers assigned group projects or work. It forced her to interact with people. That was something she absolutely loathed. But now days teachers were like that. Maybe they thought it would help people learn some interaction skills or get people to be more outgoing and not so alone. 'Whatever,' was what Yuki thought. No matter what you did she wasn't going to work well with others. She was perfectly fine by herself.

Her mom didn't worry too much about her changed behavior. The doctor said that it was common among most comatose patients. She was lucky that she even woke up. The doctors still didn't know what was wrong with her. Lik, what casued it for instance? Stupid doctors. They wanted to do tests on her and keep her in the hospital for another 3-4 months. That wasn't going to happen. She had to be home schooled to catch up on all her missed work, and even then it was horrible. All her good grades went down the toilet that year and she barley passed the grade. But after that she was enrolled back into her school and started anew. She would have like it if she had just been home schooled some more, but her mom had to work.

She laid down onto her bed and snuggled up. She reached over and turned off the lamp. Looking out onto the ceiling like she did many a night just thinking brought her back to those memories. Or that dream, right? That weird dream kept haunting her. It sticked with her no matter what she did. She never told anyone of this dream. She didn't even write it in a diary, which was probably a good this cause all her past diaries had been violated. All of it confused her. She could swear to you now that it was real. All the feelings that she felt were real. All the pain, the love, the hate, everything. She still felt them. Just thinking back on a certain moment was like reliving it. She loved thinking back when that boy held her in his arms. He was so warm. So kind, so gentle. She liked that feeling. But then there was that lost and lonely feeling. The feeling when he left her there, but then again it was all her fault, she had jumped to conclusions. It was really stupid too.

Then there was the goodbye. All the feelings that you could ever feel was within that moment. She didn't won't to leave him. She didn't won't to go. He would live a normal life not knowing the love that they had shared. He would probably grow up and marry some other girl. At this thought she turned over in her bed not knowing what else to do. It upset her. She didn't won't him to love another. Just her, he was to love her. But none of this was real. It was all a dream. Maybe she could dream him not marring some other girl. She smiled. That would be wrong. She would let him grow up and love who he wanted to. He could marry however he wanted to. It's not like her feelings counted anymore. She didn't matter. He doesn't even remember her. He would just remember the legend of her and him together. A story that he would have heard when he was little. A story that was probably told to him as a bed time story. Well, at least knowing that he knew the story comforted her some.

Wait. None of it was real. She was getting carried away. She blushed. Oops, o well. It was a nice dream. A dream she will never forget.

A/N: Wait for the 2nd chappie for more. I'm even surprised I'm doing this…


End file.
